


Possible Endings

by pulangaraw



Series: There Are No Rocks, But Everyone Dies Anyway [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could have happened like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caers/gifts).



> This is a **DEATHFIC**. Three major characters die in various ways. Please heed this warning before reading on further!
> 
> Notes: Written for Caers, because it was her bday sometime in the past and she is awesome and loves deathfic and I had an idea and then Torra had an idea and things got going from there. 
> 
> Due to the nature of the fic, it has not been checked for typos or strange phrasings by anyone but me. If you read it, please feel free to point out anything I missed.

Sherlock Holmes

What if things had ended differently? What if Moriarty hadn’t put the gun in his own mouth? What if he’d pointed it at Sherlock instead and pulled the trigger. Because after all, he was smarter, was more ruthless and had less to lose.

The bullet, weighing between 115 to 147 grains, would have left the gun at a speed of roughly 1300 feet per second. It would have penetrated Sherlock’s skull and most likely gone through, considering the distance between the muzzle and his head.

The bullet would have crushed his skin, bone and brain tissue and caused nearby tissue to stretch and expand as it passed through. It would have left a permanent cavity as well as a temporary cavity and it would be interesting to know by how much the second deviates from the first if it weren’t his own brain. A hole through the brain causes instant unconsciousness and will likely kill the recipient, so he would not be interested in the deviation after having been shot. Someone else might be, though. Maybe he should have investigated this when he still had the time.

The bullet would surely have killed him. Maybe Moriarty should have put the bullet in Sherlock’s brain, instead of his own.

 

Mycroft

John sees it in the newspaper one morning.

  
**Mycroft Holmes**  
 _1966-2013_  
In Loving Memory

No matter how much he tries, he never finds out more.

 

John Watson

His psychiatrist thinks he’s suicidal. She’s not mentioned it, but he’s seen the note in her file. She knows he still checks what she writes, so she wants him to know. Maybe she thinks it will stop him.

He hangs around Scotland Yard until Lestrade tells him to fucking go and fill out some paperwork. John’s got the medical training and someone pulls enough strings to get him a job at the morgue. Molly’s gone, but maybe that’s for the best.

John works in the morgue until it’s time for him to retire. When he does, the department throws him a party and even Lestrade gets his arse back down from Edinburgh and celebrates with him.  
John’s not sure what to do with himself once he hasn’t got a job to keep him going.

“You should try beekeeping,” Lestrade jokes.

John does. It’s surprisingly complicated. There’s even an air of mystery to it because according to the experts, the bees have started disappearing all over the world and nobody knows why. It makes John chuckle quietly to himself in the evenings when he checks the websites for new theories.

When he feels the end coming, he sells the house, the bees and gives most of his things away. He moves into assisted living. A week later he decides that it’s been long enough. Overall,   
he’s had a good life.

The nurse finds him in the morning.

“He died peacefully in his sleep. I hope I get to go that way one day,” she’ll tell her colleague later.


End file.
